Angel of Secrets
by Tiamat Warcraft
Summary: Angels are among us. Ginny finds this out in a very, very, shocking way, Tom gets a “second chance” Ginny gets a gem of power, Voldemort gets an ally, and two brand new worlds come into play. Old and new friends join the new war AUgoodness
1. Ode to the Chamber

Disclaimer:

Tiamat: Mhahaha It's mine all mine MHAHAHAH

Ginny –sweatdrops-

Tom Riddle: Tiamat owns nothing

AN: Well this has been fun, I read the HBP not too long ago and with that being said…I knight this fic an 4-5th year AU for Ginny: you have been warned.

Full Summery:

"Second chances" we love them and we always call them second chances even if it's our third or fourth or 100th Chance. Magic is a strange thing, so strange that it kept the memory of Tom Riddle alive. Now that same magic is calling on Tom to return the favor to someone, someone he'd rather forget.

Angels are among us. Ginny finds this out in a very, _very, _shocking way and with that being said. Tom gets a "second chance" Ginny gets a gem of power, Voldemort gets an ally, and two brand new worlds come into play. Old friends and new join the new war as Tom tries to discover who he _really_ is.

Angel of Secrets

Ode to the Chamber

"Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

_Something Evil This Way Comes"-_Macbeth

I am the first

A shadow at the end of the hallway  
I spin the carousel  
the laughter recedes away  
my finger on your lips  
I stole something precious

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

The only sound to be heard as it weaved its way though the thick, musty and old air of the chamber. Pipes wove in and out of every wall filling the hallway of stone with a sense of metal. The Hall ended in a door…

_Doorway of Secrets_

It was a work of art, to those who could see it, patterned in a perfect way, woven in fear, created with magic. It held the symbol of a predator, the snake. Carved in stone, each head set in perfect union to each other. Every one of them, created there for the reason of waiting, watching, for their heir to return, all there to protect what lain and still lies within and yet…

_The Door was open_

On past the door, a chamber lied within. The air inside was foul with mold and rot. Water dipped from the pipes on to the sculpture of the room.

_Statues of Forever_

The figures themselves were covered in moldy dust and filth and yet, they had the same care and beauty as the door made of stone to last forever. Each one staring ahead with a watchful gaze for their master, each one having a story to tell…a secret to whisper, to those with a willing or maybe a not so willing ear.

Oh, if the walls or maybe the statues could talk, there would be stories of old magic, of things unheard and unseen.

But silence is golden as they say and some things are better left untouched lost in eternity.

_But everything has its secrets_

_Some are just **darker **then others._

I am the second  
Alone in a faceless crowd  
A human caught  
In monochrome dreams  
I scream to wake up  
My voice drowns deep underground  
Only the dead can hear me,  
See me

As one sprit knew…his eyes traveled the length of the chamber, his home, his world, his prison. It was all very real, but he wasn't sure if he was real. He had tried to leave the darkness that covered him in this lonely chamber. To find himself in the school he had once called home. To make sure this was real and not some self created hell, but he couldn't. So he stayed there listening to the sounds of the chamber. At first the dip, dip of water had bothered him…

_"The dip, dip, dips of blood"_

Would always come back to his mind but in time he had found himself uncaring of it any longer.

He watched and waited, something in this dark place invoked a sense of magic that he only felt when he came here in his school years. He felt it forever now and he still couldn't place it. It was almost an angelic feeling, some lost magic that wrapped itself in the chamber. Maybe that's why he didn't just die right on the spot when potter brat had stabbed him, or rather his diary. Yes, he had lived…somehow and he still lived inside this musty chamber long past its date of use….

I am the third  
A master  
A sentinel of awakeness  
I hold truth like a torch  
Shadows flicker before me  
Rapid eye follow the chain of thought  
Until the silence ends

"Rain of Brass Petals (Three Voices Edit)-Silent Hill 3"

Revised and Redo

And always remember Read and Reviews

****


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer:

Tiamat: I only own chars that I own, and the third person on the left in scene 23.

Voldemort: scene 23 with the old man?

Tiamat: -eyes Voldie-

Tiamat: RUN AWAY RUN AWAY

Tom: Tender Sugar belongs to Konami

Tiamat: -breaks into song-

Tom: RUN AWAY RUN AWAY

Special thanks to Caman Doogle (better know as Lady Lestrange) for Beta'ing for me

Awakening

_Here or out?_

_Up or down?_

_Never know, it's an illusion_

_Round and round_

_On and on_

_Everyday spins my confusion _

_Not again, not again, not again_

_From this dream, I can't awake_

_What is real? What it real? What is real?_

_It's getting hard for me to take._

_What I need, what I need, what I need_

_A little something, I'm alive!_

_And the white sugar gently hides me._

(Tender Sugar-Silent Hill 4: The Room)

Ginny Weasley strolled along the crowded Diagon Alley. She pushed her way along the crowded cobblestone. Her eyes darting to the different faces for anyone she knew. She smiled as she passed the brightly colored stores. Some had signs that the owls perched on staring down at the passers by. She looked at the owls and the signs as she passed

"20 off all pink robes!"

"All frogs on sale!"

"Brand new the Fire & Ice broom stick!"

Ginny couldn't help but notice the large crowd of boys that where standing around the glass show case window, they where taking up more then half the alley. She pushed her way through walking on down the alley, rather happily. She really didn't need anything here; it was only two weeks into the summer anyways. The reason she came was out of sheer boredom.

"Ginny…GINNY, wait up!" came the call of a well know voice. She stopped and turned around one hand on her hip as she was jousted about by the thinning crowd. She presently saw the red hair of her brother Charlie.

"Hurry up! Would you?" She called, smiling nonetheless. Her mother has insisted that one of her older brothers go with her on her romp though the alley. At first, she had resisted complaining that she was fifteen and didn't need someone to look after her, but her mother had broken out the "It's a Dangerous Time in the World" speech. Ginny did finally give up but she "heard though the grapevine", as the muggle saying went, that Ron, Hermione and Harry also had to be chaperoned.

Charlie walked up to her and let out a large breath

"You walk too fast" he said eyeing her. Ginny only shrugged and smiled brightly

"Well! Come on then" She returned to walking along the alley. Slowly, the multitude of people disappeared as she got farther along until at last only Charlie, herself and a few other people remained. She glanced at the old rusty hanging sign reading "Knockturn Alley" She shook her head her flaming red hair flipping out of its straight set. She rotated her head to the right a little and stared down what was left of Diagon Alley. In truth, she had never been down this far and she was a little apprehensive but, part of being bored demanded that you be a little reckless. So, her mind was made up before her brother even reached her.

Charlie finally caught up with his younger sister and placed a hand on her shoulder while watching Knockturn Alley with a dark look.

"We should go, Gin" he said flicking his eyes to the pile of fluff red hair. Ginny blinked, what they didn't think she could handle being near Knockturn Alley? She gave a long sigh. She would just have to prove that she could handle being alone. She turned to her brother and asked

"What's down there?" indicating down the right side of the Alley. Charlie blinked

"I don't know" he said in a soft voice. Ginny brushed away his hand, licking her lips some.

"Then let's find out." and in a flash she was gone down the road.

"GINNY WAIT!" he called

Ginny laughed and ran her hair and robes flowing behind her. She didn't even think to wait or even stop until all around her was nothing but silence. Sliding to a halt she looked around. She couldn't see anyone at all, a chill ran up as spine as she looked around at the lonely alley way. She started up with a slow walk then progressed to a fast walk, worry overtaking her mind. She was stopped by a rather large building. It was old looking, the paint was pilling and rusty barely readable letter's spelled out _Trinkets. _She pulled her faded robes around herself feeling a sudden cold wind that danced and played with her hair as slow fog rolled in around the corner. Little by little Ginny slinked up to the store. She peered inside the glass widow and saw…nothing. She prattled over to the door her mind racing, should she wait for Charlie? Should she go inside?

The door was wood and had carving all along the sides. One was a dark looking person covered in robes that hid everything. Evil demon wings burst out from the back and the person, demon; was holding a sword which had strange runes on it. The other side was the same except the other person had angel wings. Her eyes traveled upwards to the top and met words

_"Beware yea who enter here" _

"Beware of what?" Her voice seemed to disappeared on the hollows of the wind. She looked once more, before pushing the door open.

§§§§§§

_"Nine-one thousand"_

_"Eight-one thousand"_

_"Seven-one thousand"_

Tom walked, walk being a crude word when one didn't have any feet per say. Tom moved over the water of the chamber. Looking down his eyes met nothing in the waters reflection. He slipped into the deeper part of the chamber, slowly enticing the shy bits of magic to come closer. He sighed, a prolong whisper of breath. Why was he here and not dead? Or was he really dead and didn't know it. Stirring the normally still magic, he softly beckoned it closer.

This magic it was a strange thing, always shifting, always changing. At first, it made him nervous being so close to something he could not control or use, but as the time inked away into days, weeks, years he become use to its presence. So much so, that he would routinely play hide and seek with the more outgoing magic.

Tom slyly slipped closer and brushed his nonexistent fingers against the magic, it was warm.

§§§§§§

Ginny heard the little "Twang" of something as she pushed open the door. She looked up her brown eyes searching for whatever made the sound. Somewhat surprised to see that it was a bell. Ginny let the door close watching it as it swung back into place, jumping as the "bell" made its twang sound again. Ginny backed away slowly, she didn't like that sound. Turning around her eyes were met with rows of dusty books. The walls were painted a dull gray and dark wood floors creaked as Ginny stepped on them.

"Hello?" called Ginny her voice died quickly as the darkness swallowed it up. "I've lost my way" She blinked and licked her lips, slowly walking down the row of books. Each creak and step of her foot made her more nervous. The row of books on her right ended and turned into a glass show case. She looked down inside barely able to see though the heavy dust that covered the top. Reaching down with a slow hand she brushed away some of the dust.

Odd glass balls came into few along with some sort of pendent. She walked along the glass row. Studying each thing that she came across

"How strange" Ginny proclaimed, as she lifted her eyes from the glass, she walked down the remainder of the hall. The glass case ended and the hall opened up to the left. She turned quickly her robes flushing out a little at the bottom. Stepping down the hall, she spotted a stuffed parrot; next to the parrot was an old lady with a cleaning rag in one hand. Ginny started off to the lady her footsteps creaking loudly as though the old dusty floor was about to give way. She opened her mouth ready to speak, when the previously stuffed parrot turned its head and looked straight at her.

"Fresh Meat! Other one has come! Other one has come! Pieces of Eight! Pieces of Eight!" It said in a high pitched squawk. The old lady put down her rag and turned to the bird

"Peace Illandy, I know she's here"

§§§§§§

Tom wavered. He watched, what was going on?

He was in the main chamber listening to the sound of the magic, when it happened. Magic didn't make much sound, only a soft ringing sound at best, but now it hummed. It hummed loudly and joyously, moving freely in the chamber.

Getting up Tom follow the magic out on to the water, they all seem to be joining at the top of the chamber. He watched as even the most shy of the magic came forth. They joined in a mass, alighting the dark chamber. Tom stared awed and moved over the deepest part of the water to watch it closer.

Shift and turn.

The magic seemed formless like air, then water, then solid and water once more. It hummed even louder as the magic came forth. It all joined together in a large white ball. Tom squinted as it, the ball, shrank to the size of a marble with the same intensely of the light of the sun. The humming vanished into silence.

Suddenly, as if someone had taken hammer to the marble, it splintered into a million pieces. Little lights fluttered out and around. One darted past Tom almost in a reckless manor. Tom watched it as it ringed around the chamber. His eyes caught a shimmering light coming close to him. He watched as the introverted magic approached him. It fluttered up to his chest then stopped. Tom reached out to touch it softly and what happened next, Tom was fairly sure had never happened before.

§§§§§§

She turned to Ginny looking annoyed. She was old, white stringy hair hung about her sunken and wrinkly face. The hair wasn't the pretty sort of white either it was flecked with dark gray giving off an ugly clash of color. Her face had more wrinkles then Mad-Eye Moody's scars; it was a dark olive color with hints of yellow. Her cheekbones stuck out and her eyes seemed too big, but none of those things scared or even really fazed Ginny. It was her eyes that Ginny backed away from. Deep in the sunken face, silvery eyes watched her as though watching prey. Deep in the orbs of the strange, but familiar color of the eyes she saw magic, old unknown magic and it scared her.

"Well what do you want?" she asked in scratchy voice that carried like nails on a chalk board. Ginny took a step forward

"Um I don't want anything" she said in a soft meek voice. The old woman scowled as though the thought of a costumer was truly annoying. Then turned on her heel and walker to a book shelve near the back of the store "Then, tell me when you found what you need."

Ginny was about to say she didn't need anything, but the old lady was already gone somewhere out of sight. She sighed and returned back to peering into the glass case. She thought she might have seen something like a hand book of some sort, but she could tell the glass was so dirty. She shrugged and walked farther down the little hall-type-thing. She past the parrot, it eyed her evilly, and she past the old lady, who was looking at a row of books. She stopped and picked up the first book off the said row. It was a fairly new looking book bound in some sort of green leather. Carefully opening the first page she blinked, it was filled with symbols that Ginny had never seen. Some were large, some where small, some went left, and others went right. Ginny rubbed her hand across her eye and closed the book resetting on the self. What kind of store was this anyway?

Gin was ready to take her leave, with or without asking about which way to go, when something caught her eye. She turned; it was a glass case, a CLEAN glass case. She wandered closer to it, her eyes locked on the glinting surface. She leaned down on the glass her nose almost touching it. Inside, stood against a black backdrop, were the most beautiful gems she had ever seen. Blue oneS, red ones all colors lied on the inky blackness. She stared in awe; each one seemed of have a little fire burning in them like a white fire or something. She lifted her head; some where on chains other were just the gems. Brushing away some of her vibrant red hair she tore her eyes away from case

"What are these?" she asked pushing herself off the container of gems to look down the rows for the lady. She was still at the same book as before "What are those gems?" asked Ginny again. The old lady didn't even turn her head as she spoke in her scratchy voice

"You don't want those." Ginny was taken aback. Once again she was wondering what kind of store was this.

"How do you know, if I want them or not?" she shot back a note of snippiness in her voice. The old bat said nothing. Ginny huffed and returned to the glass case that held the gems. She leaned down again and stared, one was a deep shade of green she watched its little fire flicker and change the color of the green as it went. All at once, she felt like she was being pulled in to that fire her mind went fuzzy. She felt new magic run throughout her body she felt like she was floating, and suddenly a sound scratched and tore it's away into her mind. It was fuzzy and odd like an out-of-tune radio; her father had shown her one before she had gone off to school, and for the life of her that's all she could relate it to. In and out fuzzy to clearer the sound came. She could just start to hear words and a voice before it was jeer out again into blanket fuzz.

_W…av…b …ia…ing…ou._

§§§§§§

_Pain._

Indescribable pain from the moment Tom's fingers touched the light. He pulled away but, the light persisted to stay with him until it at last disappeared. Tom took a step back away from the masses of shimmering lights. He had not gone far when the next pain hit him. He cringed and placed a hand on his chest. He had never had a heart attack, but if he was to have one, he would take a bet that this was what it felt like.

The sharp pains gripped what once was his chest and lungs. It was like some unseen force was squeezing his lungs dry. It didn't stop. Tom shook slightly and fell forward, the pain promptly stopped and Tom instinctively breathed in. Coldness filled the hollow where the pain had been only seconds before, and Tom stilled. When he had been stabbed and disappeared, he felt nothing. He didn't breath; he didn't feel the air temperature around him or, for that matter, feel anything at all. Nothing.

With the exception of the strange magic.

Now here he was, feeling, breathing the cold air of the chamber. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. The cold air stung at his insides, but the feeling was now welcomed. He placed his hands over his closed eyes and then quickly opened his eyes. He could see the water ahead and the lights into the air, but everything had a strange gray film over it.

_"Breathe" _something echoed somewhere and Tom did, another long deep breath. He blinked slowly as he began to realize what the grey film was. Gradually he pulled away his hands. His Jade eyes followed the light ghostly form of his hands. He gaze slacked and his eyes met the ghostly form of his body and face. Another shimmering light flitted closer to him and hit him in the chest. A soft burning twinged up and down his body followed by stabbing pains in his chest once more. He gasped and shivered, he became several shades darker and more solid. The light! Tom took a step closer and gazed as his reflection became distorted by ripped that his foot had caused. He tore his eyes up and reached for the closest light.

It brushed his fingers and disappeared into his hand. Expecting pain Tom braced himself, but none came. Only a soft tickle that started at the tip of his finger and moved up his hand, following in its wake was the feeling of living. He was numb as he watched as it went up his arm and across his face, down his body. He wasn't ghostly anymore, he was solid, he was-he was…he was underwater.

The cold water stabbed him and shocked his new body. Breath in his lung was stolen and left him the form of bubbles. The coldness entrapped him, he couldn't move. Blackness encroached on his vision.

§§§§§§

Suddenly Ginny was violently torn away from the warm, new magic. She landed on the cold ground of the old wood floor. She blinked and looked around wildly as she met the eye of the old store owner.

She was staring at Ginny with a wild look in her silvery eyes. She turned her head to the side her eyes wide unmoving. Ginny stood up slowly and started to back away, intent on leaving. The lady had other plans; she jumped suddenly grabbing Ginny by the arm. Ginny cried out in pain as long, yellow nails dug into her robes and deep in the skin. She was staring with wide evil looking eyes

"You…you're…" she shuddered her voice filled with a demonic glee. Ginny tried to jerk away from the scary old lady but she only held on tighter

"Let go!" yelled Ginny panic filling her mind as her heart jumped into her mouth. The old lady broke into an insane grin and grabbed her, Ginny, by the front of her tatter robes and pulled her right up to her face. She breathed out a long shuttering breath and Ginny smelled her fowl breath through yellowing teeth "You're one of them aren't you?" she asked in a hiss.

Ginny gulped and tried to pull away again "One what?" she asked as she squirmed to get away. Suddenly she left go and Ginny flew backwards on to the hard floor with a thump. She blinked as watched the lady in one swift movement walk over to the clean glass case and open it. Ginny in that time jumped up and was on her first steps into a run out the door when the evil, demonic lady with lighting speed grabbed her by the edge of her robe sleeve. She tore a good deal of the already old robe but managed to stop Ginny long enough to grab her by the hair. Ginny hissed in pain as her head was torn back she could feel the nails digging into her head. She felt a hand creep its way down her arm and take hold of her hand. The icky yellow nails plowed into her hand forcing it open. The placed something cold in her, Ginny's hand, and forced her fingers to lock around it.

"Take it and go." hissed the scratchy voice in her ear. Then the hand binding Ginny's locks of hair was let go. Ginny didn't need to be told twice to leave. She tore off in a flash running into one of the shelves pushing it over in her rush. She ran down the hall the way she had came, her heart pounding in her ears all thoughts on getting out of the store. As she got nearer to the door she heard an insane evil laughter echo and cave its way into Ginny's mind. She pushed open the door and felt an odd blast of chilled air but at that point it was welcomed…Ginny ran into the fog and never looked back….

§§§§§§

Tom slowly opened his green eyes. White. He blinked trying blandly to focus his eyes on something. Something moved to his left…was he dead? He rolled over on to his back and came face to face with a bright light. He groaned, bringing up his hand to shield his eyes. His hand? The fogginess of his mind was slowly starting to give way as his eyes followed the solid form of his hand. He flexed each long finger slowly, gracefully. He dropped his hand.

Suddenly fogginess engulfed him…

_He was sitting in a dark room, his common room, he realized. The vague firelight danced in the room, making and playing with the shadows. He could hear whispers. He could…he could. _

White again. Slowly everything came into focus. Tom sat up with a look of hidden awe. He was in a room, all white. The walls went up about thirteen feet all around him. In front of him up on the high wall sat three people, in fact there were people all around him. The rows went up far and back each one holding a person in its seat. He turned he gaze back to the people in front.

They where dressed in pure white robes. In the middle sat girl with fiery red shoulder straight hair, which had little white flowers about it, with a crown with flowers on top. On her sides two boys sat. One boy had brown hair and a scowl on his face as he peered at Tom over gold glasses. The other had blonde hair that hung in a pony tail; his brown eyes watched Tom, studying him. Rows of seats sat still more people, but only the first row had the hoods down. One person, a girl one his left side, caught his eyes. She seemed familiar, her jet black hair hung around her face and shoulders which had the same small white flowers woven into it. She examined him with pale blue eyes from her bird's eye view. She was someone he didn't know and yet familiar all the same.

"Tom Riddle, You have been brought before this counsel to see whether you are fit for the work of the Counsel of Angelic Magic" said a female voice. Tom snapped his head back to the front table. Sure enough, the girl was standing and staring down at Tom with disgusted look in her face. Tom stared

"Counsel of Angelic Magic?" he repeated a defined note of disbelieve in his smooth voice. The girl ignored him

"This matter is now open for discussion" Tom looked around the room as the sound of a gavel hitting the table resounded across the room.

"Counsel of Angelic Magic?" he said repeating himself. He once again was ignored. A man with dark skin on the right stood up glaring

"Madam President, This-this…thing has no right to be in our ranks. He would lead a child to her death!" whispers broke out over the room

"Order, Order!" called the girl with the gavel. Tom stood up; he resisted the urge to bite his lip. It had been a habit of old when he was younger and he'd like to think that he had grown out of it. He looked down to examine himself. When he was stabbed, he disappeared. Even though he could feel his body he could not see it. Now, standing he ran his hands over the cotton school robes. It was just like remembered; he pulled the tie and felt in the pockets. It was all real or maybe, he hoped it was all real. He ran a steady hand over the patch on his heart. Slytherin.

Blinking he looked up and around the walls. A single white and pink rock dove sat on the wall, other then that nothing else was there. Tom raised his voice again.

"Wait! Counsel of Angelic Magic?" he was starting to get a little tired of the phrase

"Madam President" said another boy this time on the left "We are about giving second chances! how can we not give one to him?" he pointed a finger at Tom before sitting back down. Silence…until someone yelled "Not Murders" followed by lots of "Yes's" and clapping from the right side. Others of the left side were clapping too but most were silent.

"Madam President, I move to remove this thing from the counsel forever!" come the yell from the boy at the head table. A yell of a second came from the right followed by a roar. The right side had broken in cheer while the left cried repeal. Tom was still a little lost but, it came across to him as though they didn't like him. All this went on in a flash and mixed together as yells mashed making it hard to hear what they were saying. Tom covered his ears as an odd ringing noise formed there. Then a shout over came the rest

"Madam President! We do not have the time to find a replacement! If we delay now she could die!" all the yells and screams in the room faded away and all eyes where on the black hair pale blue eyed girl. She stood tall and proud looking down over Tom then back at the others "The ball is already moving the old one had given away the key. If we do nothing to protect her, then her blood is on our hands." Dead silence was all that met her speech then the same boy who had called for Tom's "removal" stood and in a voice that would have made any Slytherin proud

"Of course you would protect him. Being as you are" he sneered. A roar broke out on the left side the girl was staring wide eyed at the boy.

"That was out of line, Malake" floated a powerful new voice. It followed differently like honey and milk yet it demanded respect. Tom whirled around his jade eyes searching for the owner of the voice. It came from behind and Tom didn't see anyone behind him the first time, but as his eye came to level to someone else he grasped.

§§§§§§

Ginny ran till her lungs burned with lack of air. Her eyes watered, her muscles quaked in pain but she didn't stop. She ran on until she saw the rusty hinged sign of Knockturn Alley. Never in her life did she ever think she would be over-joyed at seeing that sign. Ginny took several slow deep breaths as she leaned on her knees. She straighten back up and cased her gaze about the area for anyone she knew, she didn't see anyone. Immediately she began down the road calling for her brother. She was back into the crowd when she remembered she was holding something. She slowed down her walk and slid off into a corner. She unlocked her shut hand as gaped at what was in her pale palm. A shiny gem gleamed up at her attached to a black chain. The stone itself was green and black dotted with blood red spots it had the same light in the middle as the others but something was different about the light…

"GINNY!"

Ginny jumped slightly apparently the events that had just happened to her had made her a bit jumpy. She quickly shoved the necklace into her robe pocket just as Charley came into view. He ran up to her red face and breathing hard.

"Where did you go?" he asked worry and a bit of anger all across his voice. Ginny opened her mouth then closed it again. Should she tell him about the shop?

"I thought you're right behind me" she said finally "Then I saw you weren't and turned around to tried and find you" the lie came easy too easy.

Charley gave her a soft look "Ok, I'm glad you're alright" He smiled "Mum would have been in a right state if I turn up without you"

Ginny smiled and walked up to her brother "Would have killed you I suppose" she was feeling a little better now with someone she knew by her side Charley laughed

"Yes she would have losing her favorite daughter" They walked out into the crowd walking down in the sunlight

"I'm her only daughter!"

"Unless you're counting Percy."

§§§§§§

Tom stood frozen. This had to be a dream. There was no Counsel of Angelic Magic. There was no room full of people talking about him. There was no lady with such angelic face that Tom was sure this wasn't a dream.

She stood tall, a pure white dress shone with light as bright as the sun. She was staring at the boy, front table, with bright lavender eyes which were filled with a sort of motherly anger. Her face was pale and perfect surrounded by wavelets of long ebony hair. She worn a crown of roses and a number of other flowers danced there way down the rest of her hair, which ran down her back.

"That was out of line" she repeated walking down closer to Tom. Tom back away, he didn't like anything his didn't know. A soft cough drew he gaze upward and back behind him. The boy, Malake, was sputtering and coughing. The blonde boy was giving the crowd on the right a dark look, but the girl was looking at him. Staring with inner hatred at him, their eyes met. Green. He had seen that green before.

_Tom found himself in the chamber with the same fogging feeling. A boy with messy black hair._

_"Give me my wand, Tom." _

Tom blinked raptly and the image faded. He looked back at the woman in the ring with him.

She turned and smiled at him "Welcome Tom Riddle" she said softly before turning her piercing gaze back at the people on the higher walls. Tom glanced back as well his jade eyes narrowing. All the people where on the feet looking intently back at the lavender eyed lady then the girl with blonde hair spoke

"Lady Cassinale, we were unaware of your…will to come today" she placed her words carefully Tom noted. Cassinale smiled and nodded her head. She returned her gaze to Tom

"What was said before is true…You have no time. The door to the otherworld is open." she seemed to be speaking at the counsel but her eyes were staring at Tom. Tom for his part felt like he was falling, frozenness claimed his body but his mind was still sharp as ever.

_Curse! _It screamed at him, but by that time it was too late. His body refused to move, to see or hear.

Suddenly she whirled around, but Tom was thinking about other things. Cassinale, if this was the same one as he thought she might be, was a legend in Slytherin. She would have been the fifth founder as told by the legend and was close to Salazar. But something happed and she died or was murder only months before Hogwarts was founded. Tom had always been fascinated with the legend for some reason. He had found a lot about her while he searched for things about himself.

But Tom was suddenly pulled from his deep thought when someone yelled

"Let us see his form then." Breaking the spell, Tom gasped what did he miss? It didn't feel right Tom wasn't someone to just drop out of it altogether. He was about to yell about being put under a spell but a force hit him in the heart and traveled up and down his body. It wasn't a bad feeling it was warm and tingly. Then suddenly it stopped Tom felt lighter and…shorter?

"What the hell?" shouted Tom but nothing but a squawk came out. Tom's heart pounded in his ears as he slowly looked down. Feather…white feathers Tom knew he should have been a little more fazed then he was but he had worst things happen to him…like the time he had been stomped on by a unicorn in second year. He wasn't sure how unicorn added up with feather and being worse but Tom was sure some spell was still at work.

The room was dead silent then a roar over shatter then silence

"This only proves he's dark!"

"Look at his colors man!"

"Curious and curiouser," Said Cassinale crossing her arms in a quizzical fashion, she stared down at Tom with bright lavender eyes, half closed.

"Send him to the girl!" this seemed to be the loudest in the room. Tom looked around still trying to figure out what he was. The blonde girl stood up and the room went silence once again. She looked right at Tom her eyes boring into his

"If this is the will of the Counsel," she paused "Then to the girl he goes. He is now of the Guardian Angels"

"Guardian Angels?" Sputtered Tom he didn't have time to say or squawk anything else. Tom didn't know what to do; he didn't know that to think. All he could do was fly. He took off in a blind run flaring his arms, wings…whatever. He slammed into the high wall and felt something break in his body.

The world started to spin downwards and the white room disappeared as the spin increased. All Tom knew was he was falling. He could hear the air whizzing in his ears and feel it on his face. He opened his eyes the ground was getting closer he couldn't stop his fall. It was like some out of this world force was pushing him down to his death. He could see the houses closer, closer, faster, faster….He could see the garden. He could see the glass window…He was heading straight for it….

If he landed in the house he would be alright…

5 feet 4 feet 2…1…

In the blink of an eye he saw the glass close. The last thing he thought before he was rammed into the glass and knock himself silly was

"Oh bugger"

§§§§§§

Cassinale watched as the spell forced Tom into the real world and to his fate. She felt sorry for him. He had been taken and thrown into a world not of his own. They hadn't answered any of his statements or anything. Not even told him who he was or who he was guarding. Cassinale closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself in an empty hall she glanced through the window see all of the counsel members either leaving or talking to someone else. She sighed and leaned on the rail that ran along the wall. She felt old after seeing that boy. His power felt so much like….She shook her head she mustn't dwell on the past not at a time like this, when the real world and the angelic one were in danger.

"My lady you called me?" came a soft feminine voice. Cassinale turned slowly as she faced a white robed person. She was standing in a darker corner her hood over her face showing nothing. Cassinale turned back to the window.

"It never fails to astound me how you sneak up so well" Her voice was flat and devoid of happiness. She sighed after a few seconds and shook her head "Did you see the meeting?" she asked a little more energetic.

"Yes" came the instance reply "Power like no other that one" she added like an after thought. Cassinale nodded

"I need you to look after him for me" Silence met her request "Eleanor?" she asked a little bit of a stern note in her soft voice "You know him better then any of us" She glanced over her shoulder. The hooded one, Eleanor, had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Guardian Angels protecting Guardian Angels now?" Her voice had a note of coolness behind it. Cassinale raised to her full height and turned staring sternly

"You, of all people, have no right to judge him" She said severely. Eleanor shrugged

"I'll go, if you wish" And with that last note she whirled around and disappeared down the hall

§§§§§§

The bedroom was nondescript. The desk and bookcase were old and made with dark wood but, the bed was new with a light wood that did not match. A lamp sat on the desk burning bright. The window was open and the summer breeze streamed in heating the room. Books sat grouped together, lining the desk and bookshelf. Clothing was haphazardly strewn across the light colored carpet. The room was messy and a little dusty, but none of that matter to the person in the room.

Ginny sat on her bed, as she studied the necklace and the gem. She had thought about telling someone what happened today but hadn't, not even Hermione. So she sat watching the little light inside change and cause the gem to turn its colors.

She had tried to find out what kind of gem it was. But for all her efforts, she had come up null. It had been frustrating at first, but she had decided to wait to get to school before bothering to get flustered. She lounged in the slow cool of the evening as the sun slowly sank down under the horizon. Standing up and looking around the darkening room she decided to stop looking and put the necklace on. Her eyes traveled the gem once more before slowly unhooking the necklace and slipping around her neck. It felt cool and heavy around her neck but she was feeling…. something else too. She blinked and fingered the gem with one hand as she lifted the other to shut the window. She gave the window a push and started off to the mirror. She was just starting to inspect herself at the talking mirror scrutiny when a loud crash etched its way into the calm sounds of the evening night.

§§§§§§

_Rememeber to reviwe I have 2 TWO. -sniff-_

_AN: This as an AU since the time that HBP came out. I am going to use some of the things about Tom Riddlethat came from the book, but other things that I aheve to his persona will be my own. _


	3. Conformably Numb

Voldemort –walks in wearing a bight red robe and a tablecloth around his neck-

Voldemort: I Am The Amazing Tablecloth Wearing Cape Man Voldie! Feel my power Mhahahaha

-Everyone looks scared-

Also this Disclaimer was brought to you by the Harry Potter RP created by Lady LeStrange. Join US MHAHAHA

To my dear readers and beta a poem to thee

Dear Lady Lestrange its time to pick up that stick

WHACH, WHACH should do some of the trick

But to the other readers this part is you, see

For with World of Warcraft filling my head

I'm afraid Angel of Secrets my not get much tread

So unless you want to see this Fic go down the loo

I suggest you get up and hurry up and review

Chapter Three

Comfortably Numb

_'To be real is to be true._

_Feel what is real,_

_fear what is true..'_

Ginny blinked. The mirror blinked. The silence seemed to be the dormant key in the air. Ginny broke out of her lack gaze and ran over to the shattered glass of her second level room. She climbed on her bed and peered over the edge. In surprise she bit her tongue and inhaled the warm summer air as her keen eyes followed the form of a raptor.

It was a beautiful bird. She slid her feet off the bed and stood up. She bent over, keeping her feet a good distance away lest the bird wake up, and in one hand grasped the bird's foot. She lifted the light animal and looked it over. Long white tail feathers went into a gray silver and very sleek body. Ginny turned the bird to the side, extensive black wing feather almost reached to the ground. The main flight feather went off from black in silver then to gray. The head was a snow white color with a black mask. Ginny awed over the bird, she had never seen anything like it.

Ginny reached out slowly with her hand and was about the touch the bird's feathers when her door flew open sent her jumping out of her skin. She, in the process of jumping out of her skin, dropped the large bird back on the ground with a sickening thump.

Ginny placed and hand over her heart as the voice of her brother broke the unforgiving silence.

"Hey Gin, what was that…" Ginny chocolate eye darted from her brother, Charlie, to the bird in quick selection.

Charlie, for his part, was staring open mouthed at the large bird. Then a strange light filled his eyes and he started to jump up and down with glee

"IT'S A GRYFALCON GINNY!" he shouted. Ginny watched as he dropped to his knees and looked the bird over. The shouting and crashing might not have attracted anyone at all; they did live with two very loud Freds and Georges. But it was Charlie doing the screaming so, of course, they had been drawn to her room and they were standing in her door watching in awe.

Charlie picked up the bird and showed it to Bill.

"Whoa" and on that sophisticated note they took it down stairs

§§§§§§

Then they had all reached the bottom of the stairs, they (Harry, Ron, Herm, George, Bill, Fred, Charlie, and herself) quickly went into the large kitchen. Most of the Order was down there doing some Orderly thing. Even before any of them could speak or even show them the bird, the Order was up and telling off the younger kids to get out. Ginny looked at their faces. Tonks was wearing a look of surprise or maybe it was her hair was a stuck-up orange color.

Mad-eye Moody was growling loudly and his one eye swirling around insanely. Ginny's mother glared at them and opened her mouth to yell at them. Ginny opened her own mouth to speak, but Fred beat her to it.

"A bird flew threw Ginny's window"

This statement alone meant little, until Charlie set the bird down on the table. The Order and the other gather round with many "Oooo"s and "Ahh"s

§§§§§§

She watched in mystification as she weaved a long nail into her hair.

"So, strange" she whispered as she gazed into the mirror. She had never seen anything like him before.

"Well, well it seems play time is over, and it's my move."

§§§§§§

Tom slowly and with much grogginess, started to wake up again. The first thing that came to him about his present state was the throbbing pain in his head and the sharp pain in his arm. The world was white and fuzzy and he could hear voices. They were muffled and sounded like mice. He tried to move his head, but couldn't someone was holding him down. He tried to push with his feet, but someone was holding them too.

Slowly Tom lifted his dead weight eye lids only to be shined out by the big white light. The voices they starting to get clear as his mind started to function again.

"It's waking up."

"Charlie, hold its wing."

"It looks broken to me." That voice was vaguely familiar. Like someone you knew from a long time ago, but you weren't sure who they were.

Tom moved his head out of the light and gasped. Red… that was all he saw, red everywhere

"Oh Merlin! I must be in hell!" he said

"It made a sound!" said the same voice as before

_Obviously _thought Tom sarcastically

§§§§§§

"Really Gin"

Ginny scowled and shrugged turning her gaze back to the large bird, who was blinking its strangely colored eyes.

"Look at its eyes." said Ginny's mother in a strange hazy voice "They're green"

Charlie was holding the bird by the chest bone and looking over the wing. Bill was holding its feet and looking over the bottom half of the bird. Ginny licked her lips and leaned over stared at it

"It's beautiful" she said as she stared at it dead in the eye. No one said anything for a long time until…

"Get me a piece of cloth. I'm going to wrap up its wing" Moody growled in response and clucked off to fetch it.

§§§§§§

Tom blinked as his eyes rapidly started to clear. People they're people. He tried to shift around, but the stinging in his arms and the hands holding him prevented his movement. He scowled and yelled

"Let me go!" but nothing but a SWQACK came out

"Hold him! Hold him!" yelled someone to the left. Hands started too appeared in front of Tom. Tom did the only reasonable and responsible thing right then, he bit the hand in front of him. He heard screams of pain and picked his moment to try and get way again. This time he got away. He pushed himself up and ran. He must have reached the edge of the world because all at once he was falling. He closed his eyes and came to a sudden stop. He dared to open his eyes and gasped. It was Ginny, his princess. She was older looking, but it was her same freckles, same eyes, same everything.

_This has to be a dream. I've died and gone to hell…_Tom thought as he stared. She stared back and turned her head to the side her bright hair falling to the side.

§§§§§§

Ginny gawked at the bird. It had done a directly understandable thing. Once it had seen the hands, it bit the hand and ran, oddly enough. It didn't try to fly it only pressed to the side and dramatically fell off the table, into her waiting arms. Wait? Her awaiting arms? Ginny blinked and nodded at the bird, then glancing at her brothers as if to say "Help me"

Charlie moved forward his eyes staring blandly at the bird. Because, she was sitting down at the table arms out to the full she, Ginny, was only able to watch and not move. The bird seem to descend out of its shocked state of mind and began to move and twist in her arms. It tried to take off, but Bill was there first. What happen next was a blur of swqacks and flapping. Bill had tried to grab the unruly beast with no success. It hissed and swacked and kicked and hissed more. By this time Ginny had backed away from the table and watched helplessly as two men waged war on a wounded bird and where losing at that. The bird hissed. The men retreated.

"**_Claudicoem_**" Yelled Moody.

The noise died down slowly. Ginny turned to her brothers creeping up slowly

"Wha-what" she paused "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Her brothers gave her a dirty look, but where soon tending to the bird

"Gyrfalcons are like Dragons and Giants. Magic tends to bounce off them." Charlie said with a note of annoyance as he started to wrap the broken limb on the paralyzed bird. The bird's eyes blinked then closed. Ginny felt a pang of worry well up on the inside.

"Is it alright?" she asked.

§§§§§§

Eleanor landed softly in the tree. Fluffing her feathers she swooped down close to the window. Because of the height of the window she was force to stand on the ledge, but never minding that she watched. Her human eyes raked the interior of the room, her mind taking in the dramatic play before her.

"My boy, this isn't your day Tom is it?"

§§§§§§

Tom knew what happen. How could he not after so many years studying curses? He was now subject to some sort of paralyzing curse and, a fairly nasty one at that, stronger then stupefy anyways.. Knowing that he needed to stay calm, he reassured himself that he couldn't be dead. Dead people didn't bleed, and the one he bit was bleeding red. The curse coursed its way into his mind fogging it up like a drug. It was getting harder to string two coherent thoughts together.

Hands touched and pulled at his body…feathers. Tom held his breath… he was a bird. He _was a bird. _Everything that happened seemed to bear down on him causing a slow rise of panic to boil up in his inside and turn them to ice. Not for the first time that day blackness crept in like a fog, but this time it was welcomed.

§§§§§§

_Tom….._

_Tom stared at the snow falling before him. Flake after small flake. It covered the ground in a blanket of perfect white. It drifted in steep hills, perfect for sledding and sliding. He smiled feeling content. He was happiest in the winter…he was happy in the cold…happy alone….he…was…_

_Tom…_

_He could remember times when he would wander away alone and happy, his feet crunching the snow leaving behind a trail of tracks. _

_Tom…_

"Tom"

His first question was logical, as logical as he was.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

She shook her head, black hair framing her light kissed face.

"What do you believe Tom?"

He closed his eyes rubbing them with his hands

"No. I'm not dreaming"

She smiled and wrapped her finger together laying them in her lap. Flake after flake of crystal snow fell down.

"Do you know why you're here? Why we brought you to her?"

Tom took it to mean her ment Ginny. He shook his head, feeling strangely subdued. He raised his head slowly

"Tell me"

His voice was calm, perfectly cold, like the snow around him.

She smiled softly

"As you wish, do you remember when tried to kill her Tom? Because you should, you tried to take the life of another and in turned you were killed and imprisoned by your own chamber."

Tom blinked and watched unmoved by her words. She continued

"At the moment you invoked an old magic of life payment"

"-but" Tom tried to cut her off. Life debt only happened when you saved someone's life.

"Ah you're thinking that it only happened when you save someone, not true. When you try to take the life of another you burn into your soul that deadly sin."

She stopped here and stared at him her lavender eyes burning into his. She went on

"Even more so for you," She closed her eyes turning her face down "Now the price one pays too be free from this contract, is thus"

"What if I don't want too?"

She was taken-back, he could tell by her eyes.

"What?"

Tom breathed deep and watched her closely "What if I don't want to pay this debt"

Her faced hardened and her lip twitched into a frown

"You'll spend the rest of eternity in a magic less chamber left alone. Without hope of it ever ending, stopping or creasing. You'll be without magic or life. You will never see another soul of feel the magic of that chamber again."

Silence was all the met the threat

"We're giving you a second chance Tom. Hear me out"

Tom sighed, breathed flicked in the light then disappeared "I'm listening"

"All you have to do Thomas," She waited for him to look at her "is protect her"

_Tom loved the snow, but it never lasted….._

§§§§§§

AN: Don't hit me. I'm in an ACT/SAT year and need the time to study! Ps. Need a Beta reader


End file.
